codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Rising
Chapter 1:Intro The red light turned on. Lieutenant Collin Walker looked up. “Doctor Delicious, you ready?” Jacob “Doctor Delicious” Smith, the medic from Seattle, nodded. “Panda?” Andy “Panda” Winward, an overweight heavy machine gunner from middle of nowhere Texas, said “No shit I’m ready! We’ve only been training for this for two years now!” “Big Mike?” Michael “Big Mike” Huxley, the heavy weapons and explosives expert from Detroit, replied “Hell yeah!” “PG?” Parker “PG” Gorris, the sniper from Portland, Oregon, muttered “Yeah.” “DJ?” Derek “DJ” Jones, the former DJ from Detroit, replied “Yes sir!” “Rocco? Vinnie?” Rocco and Vinnie, two former mafia members from New York, pulled back on the charging handles on their AEK 107s. “Fiscus?” David Fiscus, the back-up sniper from Las Vegas, replied “Yes sir.” “Cooper?” Sheldon Cooper, the only Master Sergeant on the team and second in command, replied, “Let’s do this.” The plane lurched up in the air. “Just a little turbulence. Prepare to jump,” said the pilot. The team stood up. The plane lurched up and down three more times. “Sir!” said Big Mike, “This is a hell of a lot of turbulence!” “One minute!” yelled the Pilot. “Mike! Just shut up and prepare to jump!” Walker yelled back. The plane lurched up, then down hard. “Is that a bird?” asked the Co-pilot “Shit!” The bird flew into the engine of the plane before either pilot could react. The engine blew apart and took the wing with it. “Drop the ramp!” yelled Walker. “We gotta jump!” The pilot hit the ramp button. “Go, go, GO!” Walker yelled to his team as he ran towards the ramp. The team followed and jumped out of the plane with Walker. “Command! This is Vulture 1-1! We are hit and going down! Charlie team has deployed!” Walker watched as the C130 Hercules crashed into the ground and turned into a fire ball. Not the most successful HALO dive I’ve done, thought Walker. But it’s not the worst. The team all managed to land fairly close to each other. Everyone (minus Dr. Delicious, who landed about 50 feet way) was within ten feet of each other. Dr. Delicious ran over to the small clearing that the team was assembled in. “Sound off!” ordered Walker. One by one, the team sounded off. Walker briefed his team on the situation. Germany was lost; defenses where being set up on the west side of the Rhine River, by Berlin, and all the borders to foreign countries. The Alpha Teams from America where to drop into the infected zone, head to a forward operating base (FOB) in the safe zone, and save any survivors they could. Walker pulled up a map on his Cross Com (a visor built into his helmet) and studied it. There was a small town about a mile from where they were. The status of the town was unknown. “Alright everyone,” said Walker. “Shut up and get your gear on. We’re Oscar Mike.” Chapter 2: The Village The team moved quickly. They covered two miles in less than 13 minutes. The whole way, they heard gunshots. They climbed up a hill, and when they got to the top, they saw a less the peaceful sight. The road leading into the village full of zombies stumbling their way through the busted open gate, at least two houses at near the gate were on fire, and there was smoke coming from deeper in the village. “Shit Walker,” Cooper said. “Are sure there are any survivors?” “Are you kidding me Sarge?” said Panda. “I’m been praying for this shit!” Walker watched as the last few zombies stumbled through the gate. With his plan formulated, Walker spun around and faced the squad. “Cobra and Comet, we’ll push through the town. Comet, we’ll push through hard and fast and get to the town center. Cobra, you’ll kill every undead that you see. Sniper, take up positions in trees that allow you to see into the distance. We’ll need to know if a horde of undead comes our way. Remember, the nearest FOB is west, across the Rhine. If that road might get cut off, we need to haul ass outa here.” Walker had organized Charlie team into three groups, Cobra, Comet and Sniper. While his instructors back at Dugway had criticized his decision to do this, he wanted to have three specialized groups to force his men to work as a team. Cobra team was the hard hitters of the group. It consisted of Panda, Big Mike, Rocco, Vinnie and Cooper. They are the strongest of Charlie team, and spent most of their training in the weight room lifting. They also had the worst accuracy of Charlie team (minus Rocco, who had an HAMR scope, a fore grip, and a bipod on his gun and was always concerned about his accuracy). Cooper was average, but since he was second in command, Walker assigned him to the team. Comet team was the fast guys of Charlie team. It consisted of Doctor Delicious, DJ and Walker. They where the fastest guys on the team, and had spent most of their training running. They would get to a location quick, and hold it until the rest of the team could arrive. Snipers were the last group. It consisted of PG and Fiscus. They where the most accurate members of Charlie team as well as the most well rounded. They would switch between Comet and Cobra teams everyday during training. As Sniper team climbed into trees, Cobra and Comet took off at a sprint. Rocco dropped on a knee, brought up his AEK, fired off one quick shot and took off running again. Walker watched as the closest zombie to the gate had its head blown clean off. He was always impressed with Rocco’s accuracy. Cobra team stacked up on the left of the gate and Comet stacked up on the right side. Walker nodded at Cooper. They quickly moved through the gate, followed by the rest of the squad. When everyone was through, Comet team took off running and Cobra fanned out. “Keep your eyes peeled,” ordered Cooper. The team looked around. Most of the buildings in the town where on fire, weather to slow the zombies’ advance or a scorched earth strategy, no one knew. The gunshots that were constantly going off got louder. Much louder. ''Comet team didn’t make it very far, ''thought Cooper. Then what sounded like a M21 pierced the night. Then another M21 shot, and another, and another. Cooper’s radio crackled to life. “Damn it Sniper team! What are you shooting at!?” yelled Walker. “Sir! A horde of zombies just came charging through the forest! We got some fast motherfuckers here sir!” Cooper didn’t even need to say anything. Panda dropped down to the ground and deployed the bipod on his M249 SAW (it was also equipped with a fore grip and EOtech Holographic sight). Vinnie spun around fast, brought up his AEK (unlike Rocco, Vinnie wasn’t very accurate. He out-fitted his AEK 107 with a EOtech Holographic sight, GP-25 grenade launcher, and dual magazines) and yelled “SPRINTERS!” Panda opened up with his SAW, cutting down the front sprinters and turning them into crawlers. Vinnie fired off a grenade from his GP-25 to finish off the zombies. Big Mike brought up his heavily modified SCAR-H (he equipped it with a drum magazine, gave it a longer and heavier barrel, added a fore grip with built in bipod and a TASCO Red Dot Sight). He let off a burst that slammed into a zombie’s head. Despite the fact that the zombies varied in the number of bullets they could take, one think every Alpha Team member could count on was the one hit kill headshot. As more zombie streamed in through the gate Panda pumped hundreds of rounds into the zombies. Rocco took controlled headshots and Vinnie through everything he had at the zombies. Big Mike was laying down lots of fire, and Cooper was trying to take headshots with his Magpul Masada ACR (equipped with TASCO Red Dot Sight, fore grip and two magazines taped together), but he was mostly shooting the bodies of the zombies. “There’s too many of them Sarge!” Big Mike yelled over the gunfire. Vinnie fired a grenade at one of the buildings that were burning, causing it to fall down. As it collapsed, a wall of fire rushed out in all directions-causing the building next to it to catch on fire and many zombies to start burning. “That’ll slow ‘em down!” exclaimed Vinnie. “Shit! We got more zombies coming at the town! They’re moving up through the woods!” yelled Parker. “Hold them off! Comet team has the survivors in sight and is trying to reach them!” said Walker. “Sarge! We need to retreat!” exclaimed Big Mike. “Are you kidding me!? I’ve been praying for this shit!” exclaimed Panda. “Just hold them off until Comet meets up with the survivors!” ordered Cooper. As Panda stopped to reload, Vinnie moved up to his position to cover him. Rocco tapped Vinnie’s sholder and pointed towards another building that was burning. Vinnie fired another grenade and toppled that one, cause more zombies to catch on fire. Unfortunately, this had the side affect of causing the width of the street to be a wall of fire. The team backed up to give the zombies time to burn. “Nice job dumbass! Now how are we going to escape!?” said Panda. “Cobra 1 this is Comet 1, do you read me? Over.” Said Walker. “Comet 1, this is Cobra 1. I read you loud and clear. Over.” Replied Cooper. “We have met up with the survivors. Village appears to be clear. I see a lot of fire by you end.” “We have successfully set up a barrier that is killing the zombies that run through. But Sniper team is cut off from us.” “Damn. Report to the center of the town.” “Roger that.” Cooper looked at his men. “Center of the town now! We gotta move!” --- Walker pulled up the video from Cooper’s and Parker’s cross-com helmets. The stream of zombies had turning into a trickle, and whatever zombies made it passed Sniper Team were set ablaze by the wall fire. Walker turned to Adolf Amsel or “AA” as the local militia called him, and said “The zombies are gone, for now anyway. Are you sure you don’t want to come to safety with us?” “We’re fine. We’d rather die protecting our town then somewhere else.” “Ok. Ok. But is there any way that you can put out the fire on the main road? My squad needs to head back to a safe zone and report in.” “No problem. There’s a fire station on the other side of town we can use.” Chapter 3: Fire Escape Comet team, along with six of the local militia approached the fire station. Every now and then some gunfire would sound from Cobra team as they held back a few zombies that tried to enter the town. “AA” turned to face Walker. “There is enough gas in the truck to get you half way to Berlin. There’s a gas station that has enough cans of gas to get you the other half.” “Ok. Where’s the gas-“ An explosion echoed throughout the town. “AA” called over his radio man and contacted some of his militia on the west side of the village. Vicious gunfire erupted, and “AA” started speaking loud and rapidly as the gunfire got increased in volume. “What’s going on?” Walker asked. “AA” waved off Walker as he continued to speak into the radio. “What’s going on!?” “AA” waved off Walker again. The gunfire continued, and Walker’s team was radioing in to see what was going on. Walker walked up to “AA”, grabbed his shoulder and twisted him around. Walker was growing impatient. He grabbed “AA’s” shoulders with both hands and screamed, “WHAT THE FUCK’S GOING ON!?” “AA” pushed Walker off and angrily said, “A gang of bikers just broke through our west gate, and there’s a huge ass horde of zombies heading for the village.” The gunfire suddenly stopped. “AA” got back on the radio. “Cooper, how copy?” Walker said. “Read you loud and clear sir.” “A gang just broke through the town’s western defenses,” “Along with zombies. And all my men stationed there are dead,” “AA” said. “And “AA” just informed me that zombies have followed them in,” Walker said. “Take Cobra team and move over to the west side of town. Comet is busy prepping a Fire truck to assist with our escape.” “Copy that. Over.” Walker turned to “AA” and said, “Let’s get over to the fire station.” Category:Nazi Zombies